villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Permission
To be part of PE category in this wiki, you need to have experts working with it selectivity are necessary to keep order in our grounds. This is nothing personal, it's just we want to keep this wiki safe from abuse and do what is necessary to keep this place clean. Permission to make PE proposals Discussed in the discord channel, the Villains Wiki will now have a Special List of users that will be allowed to propose PE candidates in order to separate the trusted users from those who are just in this wiki for the PE category--selecting the reliable and the problematic. The users in the list are the ONLY ones that will be allowed to make PE blogposts. The users listed in the list are the ones that trusted to make proposals but that does not mean they cannot be removed if they get themselves involved in trouble. Combined with the rules of number of edits and time active in this wiki, the MODS and admins will watch over the users that are worthy and reliable of making PE proposals judging by their behavior based in the commentaries left in the votes, time active and their edits in the wiki. This is all to reduce the number of spam PE proposals that has been growing over from users that commit Edit Spam to increase their number of edits so they can make PE proposals without consequences. If the user is known for being involved in spam, fights and other hostile discussions, their names will be never put in the list unless their behavior change overtime. But if a user is in this wiki with true intentions of helping the wiki grow, their usernames will automatically be added in the list by an admin. Which brings me to reinforce: the PE category is not a badge of honor and only those who can see it will become part of it from now on. Therefore, the permission to make proposals shall come naturally if you just mind your business. Punishment *Asking admins to add your name in the list WILL result in a week ban, with no exceptions. If you continue to insist, the ban will increase naturally. *Edit spam to increase your votes will obviously result in a ban depending on her many times you did it. *If you are in the list and get yourself blocked for PE abuse, votes with weak justification, trolling, spamming, harassment or any other deed that will get yourself banned, your name WILL be removed from the list. Update in Votes Naturally, only users with 300+ edits and a month activity in the wiki will be able to comment in the PE proposals but now, there will be a few alterations in the justifications for voting. Months ago, the rule to add a "justification" or "reason" for the votes was added, but after many, many and MANY horrible commentaries such as "Yes for being a rapist", "Yes for killing a pregnant woman", "Yes for destroying planets", "BIG YES FOR BEING A TORTURER", "Yeah for killing a child", the Reasons for Vote rule will be updated from: *'Reasons for Vote': Simple yes/no votes will be invalid for lacking real context or proof the user actually read the proposal to come to a solid conclusion. Anyone, including veteran users, MUST put a reason for their votes. to *'Reasons for Vote': Simple yes/no votes will be invalid for lacking real context or proof the user actually read the proposal to come to a solid conclusion. All justifications need to be given or why and how the villain qualifies as a PE in a work. Comparing them with other villains' actions in the work, judging their actions in the Heinous Standard of the work, what make them unique in the story and how they are knowledge in this world as a "monster" are the most basic principles of judging a villain as a Pure Evil character. Anyone, including veteran users, MUST put a reason for their votes. Lazy votes will be considered invalid, no exceptions. Punishment *If a user continues to write lazy and weak votes with acceptable justification in the commentary section of PE proposals, their names will be put in a Black List of the admins. Their name will be removed from the list once they learn how to write proper votes following their punishment listed below: **If the user wrote more than 3 weak votes, they will be banned from the PE proposals' commentary section for 3+ days; **If they wrote 10+ weak votes, they will be banished from the PE proposals for a week; **If they insist, then they will be banned not only from the PE proposals but from the wiki for a month. If they persist, the ban will increase naturally as well. Knowledge Update The Knowledge rule will be updated from: *'Knowledge': To make a Pure Evil proposal, you need to be familiar with the work you are proposing to have complete knowledge of what is truly happening in the work. Writing a proposal without any knowledge of what you are doing will result in inaccurate information. There will be no punishment for these kind of mistakes (unless repeated more than three times) but the proposal will be deleted immediately. to *'Knowledge': To make a Pure Evil proposal, you need to be familiar with the work you are proposing and make your own research in the work to have complete knowledge of what is truly happening in the work. Writing a proposal without any knowledge of what you are doing will result in inaccurate information. There will be no punishment for these kind of mistakes (unless repeated more than three times) but the proposal will be deleted immediately. Category:Blog posts